


Добро пожаловать домой (Welcome Home by metisket)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Должность, на которую претендовал Ривер, называлась «лаборант». Он и не подозревал, что в работе от него потребуются навыки няньки яслей и санитара психбольницы, а потом оказалось слишком поздно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловать домой (Welcome Home by metisket)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591574) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Бета: Ka-mai

Ривер ожидал, что его жизнь в Ордене будет радикально отличаться от всего, с чем он сталкивался прежде, и вплоть до нынешнего момента так оно и было. Однако сейчас его вдруг настигли неприятные картины из прошлого.

Он вырос в Бендиго, небольшом шахтерском городке. У городков при шахтах и приисках были свои плюсы и свои минусы. К примеру, тем, кто интересовался наукой помимо какой-нибудь добывающей металлургии, ловить там было нечего.

В городке жили две сестры по фамилии Хили (семья их перебралась сюда из Мельбурна) – совсем еще крохи, в те времена им было, наверное, около восьми и десяти. По слухам, их отец, старатель, частенько напивался и избивал их. В это нетрудно было поверить: девочки смотрели на окружающий мир тусклым, неприязненным взглядом – всегда настороже, всегда готовые защищаться и защищать друг друга. Так, словно они были вдвоем против всех, кому они не доверяли, а не доверяли они вообще никому.

Ривер наблюдал, как Комуи Ли читает его резюме, пока его младшая сестра крутится неподалеку, как бдительный стражник, и старался не проводить очевидных параллелей.

– А, Смотритель Комуи, – смеялись в его прежней лаборатории. – У него явный сестринский комплекс!

Ривер не думал, что это был сестринский комплекс. Ему казалось, тут гораздо более тяжелый случай. Во-первых, это точно было взаимно: Ли нарочно держался впереди, словно закрывая сестру собой, но и она прикрывала ему спину. Она глаз не сводила с Ривера с того самого момента, как он вошел. В руках у нее был кофейный поднос, и если Риверу никогда раньше не приходило в голову, что подносом можно убить, то сейчас он только об этом и думал.

Тринадцатилетняя девчонка никак не должна вызывать в людях такой страх.

– Ривер Венхам, – серьезно проговорил Ли. – У вас прекрасные рекомендации.

Ривер понятия не имел, что ему, черт возьми, следует на это ответить, а учитывая, что неправильный ответ вполне мог сулить ему смерть от кофейного подноса, он предпочел промолчать.

– В вашем досье не сказано, почему вы решили присоединиться к Ордену, – продолжил Ли. Последовала краткая пауза, и он добавил без тени нетерпения: – Так почему же вы это сделали?

Ривер на секунду задумался, а нужна ли ему вообще эта работа.

Поразмыслив, он решил, что нужна не так уж сильно. В крайнем случае его могли принять обратно в Азиатское подразделение. И не то чтобы ему было необходимо работать в Европе – он просто решил, что это было бы неплохо. Так что пошло оно все к черту.

– Я не собираюсь вам об этом рассказывать, – ответил Ривер. Они и так уже случайно заставили его вспомнить о прошлом. И он скорее провалится на месте, чем позволит им сделать то же самое нарочно. 

Брови Ли взлетели вверх.

– Неужели? – произнес он.

– Это не ваше дело, – сообщил ему Ривер.

– Вам не кажется, что я имею право спросить, почему вы хотите у меня работать? – уточнил Ли, с любопытством склонив голову к плечу.

– У всех примерно одна и та же история, не так ли? – спросил Ривер, стараясь держать себя в руках и не раскричаться на сидящего перед ним человека, который теперь наверняка уже ни за что не примет его на работу. – Так зачем вам подробности? Я претендую на должность лаборанта, а не вашей жены.

На этом месте брови сестры Ли тоже взлетели вверх.

– Говорите, у меня хорошие рекомендации? Что ж, тогда скажите, нужен я вам или мне пора убираться прочь, но не стоит думать, что вам позволено копаться в моей личной жизни. Она вас ни капли не касается и нет, я не думаю, что вы имеете право о ней спрашивать.

Ли переглянулся с сестрой. Лица у них были одинаково обескураженные.  
Ривер понял, что окончательно провалил собеседование. Теперь ему предстояло возвращаться назад в Азиатское и объяснять тамошним коллегам, как он умудрился все испортить, несмотря на то, что они снабдили его целым ворохом рекомендательных писем. Его ожидало неловкое объяснение. Крайне неловкое. Стоило уже сейчас задуматься над тем, как бы соврать поубедительнее.

– Вы приняты, – объявил Ли.

Ривер моргнул.

– Вы – что?

– Среди нашего персонала бытует мнение, что души сотрудников, а также все их тайны принадлежат Черному Ордену. – Ли весело улыбнулся, и от его улыбки Риверу стало не по себе. – Кажется, вы совсем не страдаете от этой проблемы. Мои поздравления!

Ривер попытался вспомнить, с чего ему вообще пришла в голову идея уехать из Азиатского.

– Джонни – Джонни Гилл из лаборатории на втором этаже, крайне полезный новый сотрудник, – покажет вам Орден и все расскажет. Я не могу сейчас отвлекаться от работы. Приходите, когда сообразите, чем сможете пригодиться! А пока что моя прелестная ассистентка, Линали Ли, передаст вам все документы и сопроводит вас к Джонни!

Где-то к концу монолога Ли переключился с пугающей серьезности на маниакальное возбуждение. Метаморфоза не воодушевила Ривера ни на грош. Сестра Ли же теперь излучала дружелюбие, хотя еще пару минут раньше выглядела так, словно в любой момент готова перерезать Риверу горло осколком кофейной кружки.

– Сюда, пожалуйста, мистер Венхам! – жестом показала она, и доброжелательность ее казалась вполне искренней.

Эти люди были явными психами. Даже для ученых. Даже для ученых Ордена.

Ну, что уж теперь.

– Зовите меня Ривер, – попросил он.

* * *

Итак, Джонни Гилл. Джонни, по мнению Ривера, был как раз подходящим обитателем глубин лаборатории без единого окна.

– Подержите-ка это секундочку?

Ривер окинул взглядом все растущую коллекцию пузырящихся пробирок, которыми его заставили чуть ли не жонглировать, и задумался, когда Джонни вспомнит о том, что ему вроде как нужно ввести Ривера в курс дела, и вспомнит ли вообще.  
Или, по крайней мере, о том, что можно хотя бы представиться.

– Ладно… Ладно, как вы думаете – если добавить натрий… В смысле, смесь взорвется, или просто получится интересно?

– Смотря что для вас означает «интересно», – ответил Ривер. – В любом случае, я физик, а не химик. К слову, скажите-ка, насколько токсично то, что я сейчас держу в руках, и что вы собираетесь с этим сделать?

Джонни воззрился на него снизу вверх сквозь стёкла очков, похожих на два бутылочных донца, и продемонстрировал ухмылку, начисто лишенную признаков здравого смысла.

– Ну, чтобы знать, что с этим делать, мне сначала нужно понять, что это вообще такое, – заявил он.

Ривер закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как же он все-таки чертовски устал.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, Джонни в замешательстве хмурился. Он снял очки, протер их, снова надел и всмотрелся в Ривера внимательнее.

– Я вас не знаю, – сделал он вывод через мгновение.

Ривер порадовался тому, что дух научного познания был в Джонни жив и здоров.

– Ривер Венхам, – представился он. – Ли отправил меня к вам, чтобы вы ввели меня в курс дела.

– Ли? – переспросил Джонни.

О Господи, подумал Ривер. Пожалуйста, пусть он хотя бы вспомнит, какой на дворе век.

– Комуи Ли, – беспомощно пояснил он. – Смотритель Комуи Ли.

– А, Смотритель! – воскликнул Джонни к немалому облегчению Ривера. – Надо же, не припоминаю, чтобы его при мне хоть раз называли просто «Ли». Обычно все говорят – «Комуи», «Смотритель Комуи», «Смотритель» или «этот идиот». Как угодно, только не «Ли».

Новая информация Ривера совсем не воодушевила.

– Ввести в курс дела, да? Почему именно я? – поинтересовался Джонни в бесконечность. Ривер не имел понятия, но некоторые нехорошие подозрения у него имелись. – Ну что ж, думаю, я расскажу вам о наших новых проектах… Интересно, что вы будете делать?

– Я претендовал на должность лаборанта Л… Смотрителя Комуи. Что бы это ни значило.

– Отчеты и документы в убийственных количествах, ночные смены в лаборатории, – мрачно сообщил Джонни. – То же, что и у остальных, только еще хуже. Бедняга.

Ривер задумался, можно ли еще убежать с воплями на этом этапе.  
– В общем, сейчас наш основной проект – пуленепробиваемая форма! – сообщил Джонни с пугающим энтузиазмом, дико таращась на него, и сунул лист бумаги Риверу под нос. Лист был сплошь покрыт химическими формулами, графиками, уравнениями и каким-то наброском бензольного кольца, пожирающего Землю.

– Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь решать проблему с помощью одних только металлов, – заметил Ривер. – Потому что металлические доспехи не зря вышли из моды вместе с крестоносцами.

Джонни в замешательстве взглянул на лист и содрогнулся.

– Нет, нет, это не то. Не та бумажка. Это часть старого чертежа Комурина. Простите, я думал, что все уже сжег.

Он снова полез рыться среди папок, ничего не объяснив. Ривер подумал, что ему особо и не хотелось.

– Вот, вот оно! – воскликнул Джонни через десять минут и парочку бумажных обвалов. – Это то, что нужно! Ну, во всяком случае, часть того, что нужно. Всего там вроде бы десять папок, но здесь – самая последняя концепция.

Ривер просмотрел схемы молекул и список формул, необходимых для выполнения всех условий. На этот раз в левом нижнем углу листа с ними соседствовал набросок атомов водорода, вытворяющих какие-то непристойные вещи с атомом кислорода. Судя по всему, здешние химики были проблемными ребятами.

– Говорите, это можно сделать, не уничтожив все лабораторное оборудование? – наконец спросил Ривер.

– Как-то раз у нас получилось! – с немеркнущим энтузиазмом отозвался Джонни. – Зато в другой раз мы растворили все столы в лаборатории. Но знаете, когда-нибудь у нас снова все получится как надо!

Ривер еще раз всмотрелся в лист.

– А что вы делаете со всей соляной кислотой, которая остается в итоге? – спросил он.

– Э-э-э, – протянул Джонни.

Персонал лаборатории, где Ривер прежде работал, состоял из умных, образованных и преданных делу людей – однако никто из них не был по-настоящему одарен. Недостаток яркого таланта они восполняли старанием. Они аккуратно и педантично работали с многообещающими идеями, поскольку знали, что им самим никогда не придется испытать всплеск истинного гения. Ривер хорошо вписывался в их компанию.

Здешняя же лаборатория, кажется, состояла из одних только гениев, и, Господь свидетель, они отчаянно нуждались в ком-то вроде Ривера. 

– Покажите, где она хранится, – попросил он. Он не был химиком – но его посетило ужасное предчувствие, что как только он разгребет завалы текущих проблем, разгребание завалов накрепко войдет в его рабочие обязанности, независимо от того, кто будет виноват.

* * *  
– Джонни сказал мне, что вы – рассудительный человек, – сообщил Смотритель Комуи.

Мозг Ривера тут же услужливо перевел это как: «С этого момента разгребать все дерьмо будешь ты».

Предыдущие два дня он провел в набегах на чужие рабочие места, требуя показать, что за катастрофы там учинили, а затем устраняя последствия по мере возможности. Эти люди были весьма талантливы – да, в сущности, гениальны. Однако только лишь в очень, очень узких областях. Например, Тапп практически уничтожил журнал исследований за год, неудачно поставив миску с гороховым супом.

Даже если бы Ривер двадцать лет корпел над изысканиями, он бы в жизни не додумался до выводов, записанных в том журнале. Они не вызывали ничего, кроме благоговейной дрожи. И уж едва ли они принесли бы какую-то пользу человечеству, став жертвой горохового супа.

Итак, последние двадцать четыре часа Ривер только и делал, что совал нос в чужие дела, и на данном этапе уже начал рассматривать это дело как свое законное право. Всему виной была инерция; он даже на секунду не задумался, прежде чем взяться за бумаги на столе Комуи.

Неоплаченные счета. Забытые отчеты об издержках. Пятнадцать страниц с рисунками кроликов. Целая гора не подписанных разрешений. Штабеля неоткрытых писем.

– Вы издаете тихий рык бешенства, – с интересом заметил Комуи, держа кофейную кружку между ними, как щит. Ривер проигнорировал его.

Под административными бумагами лежало несколько листов, похожих на ранние наброски пуленепробиваемой формы, которые показывал Джонни. Под ними была папка, а в ней обнаружилось собрание удивительно аккуратных эскизов.  
На каждом из них сверху стояло имя, а ниже – дизайн формы и описание оружия и боевого стиля. К некоторым эскизам были прикреплены листки с комментариями: «Ему удобнее с капюшоном», «Она слишком худая, ей будет тяжело», «Можно ли сделать форму для обезьяны?», «Смотритель, он же вас ЗАРУБИТ ЗА ТАКОЕ!!!»

– Тут есть какой-то определенный порядок? – спросил Ривер, пролистав пачку к началу, чтобы прочитать более внимательно.

– Они сложены в обратном порядке с момента прибытия, – ответил Комуи тем самым серьезным голосом, каким он разговаривал при их первой встрече. – Новички сверху, старшие экзорцисты – внизу. Копии страниц с новым дизайном подшиты к досье каждого экзорциста, еще есть папка с эскизами старых вариантов. Я сохранил их в надежде, что мы будем учиться на своих ошибках, – он улыбнулся. Улыбка эта не показалась Риверу особенно искренней. 

Десятью экзорцистами ниже оказался лист, не похожий на остальные. Сверху, прямо над именем (Кэтрин Уиллис), стояла дата за прошлый месяц, а вместо эскиза формы был пустой силуэт человека с красной отметкой на левом бедре. В остальном бланк был заполнен как и все прочие, но в нижнем левом углу, где обычно были приклеены листки с комментариями, обнаружилось несколько убористых строчек от руки. Ривер вгляделся в текст.

«Описание смерти: попадание пули акума в левое бедро. Удар по касательной; возможно было отразить при помощи более плотного материала брюк. Было принято решение не использовать его, так как Кэтрин нуждалась в быстроте движений. Изучить: материал с переменной плотностью? Дальнейшие задачи: более легкий и прочный материал.  
Оставшиеся члены семьи: младший брат, Эндрю Уиллис. Лидс, Англия».

Ривер перелистнул страницу, затем – следующую. Чем дальше он листал, тем больше было силуэтов. К концу стопки кроме них уже почти ничего не попадалось. На одном из последних была выцветшая от древности пометка, написанная почерком, которого Ривер не видел ни у кого из сотрудников лаборатории. Она гласила: «Это моя вина».

Ривер добрался до самой последней страницы в стопке (снова – силуэт), умудрившись не расстаться с содержимым своего желудка, и был чертовски горд этим достижением.

Азиатское подразделение редко тренировало экзорцистов. Они забирали их откуда требовалось, лечили и передавали дальше. В первую очередь там занимались исследованиями. Тамошние ученые только лишь теоретически знали, что от них требуется спасать жизни.

Здесь ученые наблюдали за тем, как люди, которых они знали, гибнут из-за их ошибок. Комуи, возможно, когда-нибудь придется увидеть, как из-за его просчета умирает его сестра. Ривер задумался: действительно ли Смотритель хранит листы с силуэтами, чтобы учиться на ошибках, или он просто придумал себе такое наказание?

Он аккуратно закрыл папку, глубоко вдохнул и поднял глаза, встречая внимательный взгляд Комуи.

– Ну что ж, Смотритель, – сказал он, – по крайней мере, хоть к чему-то вы относитесь серьезно.

Комуи ответил совершенно обезоруживающей гримасой дурашливого возмущения, и Ривер смутно ощутил, что это было какое-то испытание, и он его прошел.

– Неужели вы не считаете, что я серьезно отношусь ко всем аспектам своей работы? – спросил Комуи с комически уязвленным видом.

Ривер потряс счетом.

– Просрочен на целых пять месяцев! – огрызнулся он.

– Может, Бог с ними как-нибудь разберется? – предположил Комуи.

Ривер бессильно зарычал.

* * *

Первоначальный план предполагал, что Ривер просто не будет знакомиться с экзорцистами поближе. Это было бы крайне глупо – за последние десять лет их состав сменился на восемьдесят процентов. Идеальным решением было бы держаться от них подальше.

Разумеется, план Ривера отправился ко всем чертям еще к концу первой недели, потому что работая с Комуи, невозможно было не познакомиться с Линали. Она постоянно оказывалась рядом, такая веселая, дружелюбная и всегда готовая помочь, что было легко забыть, как она пугала его, пока не решила, что Ривер – свой.

Он сдался на милость Линали. Один экзорцист еще ничего не значил, правда же? Сколько горя можно испытать из-за только лишь одного из них?

Однако он не учел, что, познакомившись с Линали, невозможно было не узнать Канду – агрессивного японского подростка, который молчал большую часть времени, а рот открывал только затем, чтобы кого-нибудь послать. На поверку, впрочем, он никогда не отходил от Линали дальше, чем было необходимо, чтобы услышать, если она его позовет. Ривер почти ожидал, что вечный защитник-Комуи будет закатывать по этому поводу истерики, но тот только сказал: «Канда был для Линали братом тогда, когда я не мог им быть». А потом состроил чудовищно траурное выражение лица, и Риверу стало ужасно неловко.

Впрочем, пока Ривер думал, что одни только Линали и Канда еще не представляют особой опасности. Он вполне мог справиться с заботой о двоих людях.

Затем внезапно явился Мариан Кросс – вечно пьяный бесполезный безумец. Он прибыл в один из зимних дней, устроил налет на библиотеку, поднял на ноги половину научного отдела, шарахаясь по лаборатории среди ночи, и в целом мешал всем подряд, пока не исчез еще более внезапно спустя месяц.

А Ривер обнаружил, что трясется над здоровьем Кросса, словно наседка, и сам не может найти тому объяснения. Это было просто нечестно.

Затем прибыли Книжники. Не знакомиться со старшим Книжником было просто – он, кажется, и сам предпочитал такое положение вещей, но узнать Лави приходилось всем, независимо от того, хотели они того или нет. А познакомившись с ним, невозможно было о нем не переживать. Или Ривер просто был таким мягкотелым.

Нойс Мари был спокойным человеком, с которым приятно было находиться рядом. Дэйся неуловимо располагал к себе. Клауд Найн обладала достоинством, которое Ривер не мог не уважать. Суман подружился с Джонни, а значит, вряд ли был так уж плох.

К концу года Ривер бросил тщетные усилия. Он уже был обречен и решил безропотно принять свою судьбу. Ему светило превратиться в такого же сумасшедшего, как Смотритель, и перечислять имена погибших близких перед сном.

Он всерьез подумывал спросить Комуи, помогает ли ему рисование кроликов.

***

Неуместная забота привела к последствиям в виде возросшей частоты ночных бдений в лаборатории.

Одна из ночных сессий случилась из-за искателя по имени Тома, который указал на значительные недочеты в конструкции щитов. Помимо этого, генераторы то и дело выходили из строя, что внушало серьезные опасения. Тома поинтересовался, не могли ли они сделать генераторы понадежнее.

Комуи ответил на это тем, что запер дюжину сотрудников в лаборатории на неопределенный срок. Кажется, им предстояло сконструировать надежные генераторы или умереть в процессе.

– Синенькие блестящие штучки можно использовать в качестве источника энергии, – пробормотал Джонни.

– Джонни. Когда ты в последний раз спал? – спросил Ривер. Он читал, зажав виски ладонями, что давало дополнительное преимущество, мешая закрыть глаза.

– …Вчера, – решил Джонни после долгой паузы.

– Какой сегодня, по-твоему, день?

– Шестнадцатый?

– Нет, Джонни. Нет. – Ривер напрягся, и у него получилось водрузить подбородок на руки и осмотреться. – Сегодня восемнадцатый день. Ты спал «вчера» два дня назад. А сейчас у тебя галлюцинации.

Джонни поразмыслил над его словами.

– Я как раз думал, откуда у нас эти синенькие блестящие штучки, – наконец ответил он.

– Что мы вообще пытаемся сделать? – спросил Тапп, распластавшийся вниз головой на нескольких стопках папок.  
– Спасти мир, – ответил Комуи из-под книги о теории хаоса. – Не забывайте об этом.

– Я думал, вы тут только ради того, чтобы спасти Линали, Смотритель, – пробурчал Ривер, слишком утомленный, чтобы вовремя остановить себя, и моментально застыдился, потому что знал, что это неправда. 

– Это одно и то же, – невнятно ответил Комуи. – Если она умрет, я тут все разнесу. Взорву весь гребаный Ватикан. Камня на камне не останется.

Это мало напоминало то, в чем мог бы признаться даже очень уставший Комуи. Заволновавшись, Ривер склонился и приподнял книгу с его лица. Комуи спал и разговаривал во сне. Означало ли это, что он говорил правду, или ему просто снилась какая-то дрянь?

– Кто поставил туда фонтан? – спросил Джонни, с любопытством рассматривая книжный шкаф.

– Я иду спать, – объявил Ривер, поднимаясь. – А если вы, идиоты, взорвете все это здание вместе с горой, мне, по крайней мере, больше никогда не придется полуночничать с вами в одной лаборатории. 

И он ушел. Ушел, усиленно стараясь не думать о том, что один измотанный Комуи может натворить в полностью оснащенной лаборатории без присмотра.

* * *

Научный отдел состоял из двух частей, очевидных для своих и невидимых для постороннего взгляда. Основная часть сотрудников считалась рядовыми лаборантами. Им доставались более-менее нормальные задания и более-менее нормальные рабочие часы. В их обязанности как раз входило то, на что Ривер изначально рассчитывал, когда сюда перевелся.

К несчастью для него, он каким-то образом умудрился оказаться в числе тех, кто был на особом положении.

Узкий круг, горстка ученых, которым Смотритель доверял безоговорочно, был удостоен чести заниматься рабским трудом и биться над практически невозможными задачами до самой утренней зари, а когда задача была выполнена, им доставалась привилегия заполнять документацию, которую Комуи не хотел показывать кому-либо еще.

Ривер даже не знал, как бы ему выразить всю скопившуюся в нем благодарность. Возможно, помогла бы взрывчатка.

– Это безнравственно и, возможно, противозаконно, – сообщил он Комуи, поднимая пачку бумаг с описанием одной не особенно вменяемой концепции экспериментов над людьми.

– Положи это в шкафчик, на котором стоит банка из-под печенья с Чингисханом на крышке, и запри на ключ. Ключ в банке, – велел Комуи, не поднимая глаз от письма искателям в Мюнхене, которое в тот момент писал. – Мартышки Рувелье никогда туда не заглядывают.

– Не думал, что Рувелье смущают такие вещи, – заметил Ривер, охотясь на банку с Чингисханом среди изобилия бумаг.

– Совсем не смущают. Проблема в том, что он может попробовать заняться ими самостоятельно.

«Так выброси эти бумаги, – подумал Ривер. – Сожги их к чертям собачьим. Зачем ты вообще полез в эти дебри?»

Вслух он не произнес ни слова. От пустого взгляда, который непременно достался бы ему в ответ, только давление бы лишний раз поднялось. 

– Ты, случайно, по-гречески не читаешь? – рассеянно спросил Комуи.

– Что? Ну так, немного. С древнегреческим у меня дела лучше, чем с современным.

– Древнегреческий мне без надобности, – нараспев произнес Комуи, передавая Риверу пачку документов. Тот с трудом проглотил готовую было политься речь о пользе классической филологии. – Переведи это, там должно быть что-то о вероятной Чистой силе. Может, Дельфийский оракул снова заработал.

Ривер взглянул на верхний лист.

– Нет там никакого оракула. Там про какого-то владельца говорящей коровы под Афинами. Смотритель, кто носит вам эту галиматью?

– А это тебе, – он протянул отдельный лист.

– Что это? – с опаской спросил Ривер.

– Приказ о повышении, – ответил Комуи.

– Повышении? – взвыл Ривер. – Не хочу я никакого повышения!

– Ты получишь его, хочешь ты этого или нет.

– «Начальник отдела»? Что это вообще значит? Это просто повод, чтобы заставить меня побольше сидеть над документацией!

– Мне что – еще и повод теперь нужен?

– За что вы так со мной поступаете?

Комуи поправил очки и строго взглянул на Ривера.

– Это честь, – сказал он.

– Да ни черта подобного!

– И если я умру, мне нужно, чтобы кто-то, кому я доверяю, мог позаботиться о Линали.

Ублюдок знал, что Риверу нечего будет на это ответить. Ну, почти нечего.

– Если вы умрете, то, скорее всего, в какой-нибудь жуткой лабораторной катастрофе, и я отправлюсь на тот свет с вами вместе.

– Лаборатория совершенно безопасна, – оскорбленно возразил Комуи.

– Ну да, давайте еще раз поговорим о надежности лаборатории. Потому что уровень безопасности у нас кошмарный, и то, что мы всей компанией до сих пор не взлетели на воздух, – просто чудо.

– Именно поэтому мне нужен такой заместитель, как ты.

Ривер знал, что Комуи считает его нечленораздельный рык смешным. Этого осознания не хватало, чтобы он перестал его издавать.

* * *

– 65 говорил, что обработка данных должна была завершиться еще вчера, – произнес Ривер с притворным спокойствием. Повышение принесло ему множество новых удовольствий – например, теперь приходилось волноваться и о таких вещах.  
– …Да, шеф, – ответил Питер, который как раз отвечал за сбор данных.

– И тем не менее, как я смотрю, данных у вас до сих пор нет, – продолжил Ривер.

– Ну, – Питер поерзал, – еще не все готово.

– И почему же не готово?

– Э-э-э… 65 сказал, что устал.

– 65 – не человек, – с нажимом сказал Ривер, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не повысить голос на Питера, который в этот раз и правда не был виноват.

– Он сказал… – Питер замолк, явно надеясь, что Ривер не потребует от него продолжать фразу.

– И что же он сказал? – к несчастью для Питера, Ривер был не в настроении кого-то жалеть.

– Что вы не понимаете его боль, – закончил Питер, срываясь на писк.

– Что?

– Хотите, я с ним поговорю? – спросила Линали, явившаяся Риверу как ангел милосердия с кофейником наготове.

– Линали, – произнес он со вздохом облегчения. Она всегда была здесь лучом здравого рассудка. Это, конечно, была всего лишь временная отсрочка, но все же лучше, чем ничего. – Давай. Может, ему покажется, что хоть ты понимаешь его механическую боль. Ты не в курсе, где твой брат?

– В кабинете, – ответила она, потому что всегда обо всем на свете знала. – Но он спит…

– Ты не разбудила его, чтобы налить ему кофе?

– Нет, даже заходить не стала. Он же спит.

С Линали возникала только одна проблема. Периодически у нее проявлялось некое зловещее шестое чувство в отношении брата, и от этого у Ривера шли мурашки.

– Понятно, – ответил он. Безопаснее всего было не комментировать. Ведь стоит только спросить, как она поняла, что Комуи спит, она же ответит – и от этого станет еще страшнее. – Мне все равно он пока не нужен, раз данные не готовы. В общем, Питер…

Он повернулся и обнаружил, что Питер успел сбежать.

– Он вас боится, – сообщила Линали, закусив губу, чтобы не улыбаться.

Ривер нахмурился. Если Питер так его боится, почему бы ему просто не выполнить то, что от него требуется?

Линали рассмеялась при виде его выражения лица, склонилась и чмокнула его в макушку.

– Я сама поговорю с 65, – сказала она и ушла, все еще посмеиваясь.

Ривер еще некоторое время ожидал, что появится и Канда, но он так и не показался. С течением времени он стал спокойнее реагировать, если Линали находилась далеко. Впрочем, когда они оба были в Штабе, их все-таки чаще всего можно было встретить в одном крыле.

Чертовы экзорцисты. Всю свою работу Ривер делал ради них, и ему было бы гораздо легче, если бы можно было взаправду на них за это обижаться. И почему привязаться к ним было настолько просто? Это здорово портило все дело.

* * *

На третью годовщину начала работы в этом дурдоме Ривер проснулся и обнаружил, что на тумбочке возле его кровати притулилась реторта с зеленой пузырящейся жидкостью. Он понятия не имел, ни что это было за вещество, ни как оно там оказалось. Ни, тем более, как ему самому хватило ума поставить это так близко к собственной кровати.

«О Господи, – подумал он. – Да я стал таким же, как они». 

Прошло всего три года. Им понадобилось всего лишь три года, чтобы изничтожить все его хорошие привычки и превратить в очередного безумного ученого, страдающего от недостатка сна и брызгающего слюной.

Во всем был виноват Смотритель.

Годовщины как раз подходили для того, чтобы предаваться мрачным мыслям, так что им Ривер и предавался, пока не дошел до столовой.

Теперь он редко завтракал, но сегодня решил попытаться в честь годовщины. Когда-то давно, в реальном мире, он никогда не пропускал завтрак: его мать утверждала, что утренний прием пищи важнее всех остальных. В дурдоме же вместо завтрака он выпивал с десяток чашек кофе. Ему грозила язва желудка. Ему грозила язва желудка, и он собирался назвать ее в честь Комуи.

– Поздравляю с годовщиной! – пропел Джонни, сидевший за столом напротив Ривера, и подтолкнул в его сторону миниатюрный шоколадный тортик.

Ривер моргнул.

– Как ты о ней узнал?

Джонни не всегда мог с уверенностью сказать, какой по счету шел месяц.

– Э-э-э… – Он нервно поправил очки рукояткой вилки. – Мне Линали сказала.

– Вот как. – Значит, все было в порядке, и мир не рушился. Еще пока.

– Поздравляю с годовщиной, Ривер! – А вот и сама Линали. – Я заставила братика пообещать, что он для вас ничего не приготовит. И не устроит.

– Это лучший в мире подарок, Линали, – совершенно искренне ответил Ривер.

– Он не спускается, потому что не признает утро как время суток, – сообщила она.

– Поверь, я знаю.

Впрочем, к немалому удивлению Ривера, почти все остальные потихоньку подтянулись в столовую. Даже Питер, который подарил ему яблочный пирог. Ривер подумал, что сначала проверит, нет ли в нем яда, прежде чем есть. Разумеется, там не могло быть ничего смертельного – это было бы неправильно. Так, что-нибудь незначительное, что можно списать на пищевое отравление. Ривер мог с легкостью представить, как Питер это делает.

Возможно, потому, что Ривер был параноиком, но все же.

К слову о параноиках, подошел и Канда. Сложно было сказать, знает он о годовщине или нет. Он скорчил сердитую гримасу, проходя мимо, вместо того чтобы поздороваться, как сделали бы нормальные люди, и направился к Джерри требовать завтрак. 

«С каждым днем он все больше похож на взрослого мужчину», – подумал Ривер и мысленно отвесил себе затрещину. Он не собирался предаваться сентиментальным мыслям не о ком-нибудь, а о Канде – годовщина у него тут сегодня или нет.

О Боже, три года. Это казалось невероятным. Три года, и за это время Ривер потерял лишь одного экзорциста из тех, кого знал, и то не по своей вине. Искателей погибло больше, но Ривер был мало с кем из них знаком. Его отдел с ними почти не работал.

Ривер понимал, что ему просто повезло. А везение обязательно должно было когда-нибудь закончиться, причем скорее раньше, чем позже.

«Счастливой мне годовщины», – подумал он и отсалютовал кофейной кружкой в пустоту.

Увидев это, Джонни не преминул спросить, хорошо ли он выспался. Ривер решил, что Джонни пора устроить лекцию о том, как нехорошо мешать людям предаваться мрачным размышлениям.

* * *

– Шеф, а вы уверены, что этот мальчишка – экзорцист? – нервно спросил Питер, когда Линали ушла.

– Конечно, конечно! Это же очевидно, – ответил Комуи, схватил кружку с кофе и направился встречать экзорциста – веселый, рассеянный и, как обычно, настроенный отлынивать от работы до последнего.

– Точно, – сказал Ривер. – Питер. – Питер съежился. – Передай персоналу, чтобы подготовили комнату для нового экзорциста. 65, обнови базу данных о паразитических типах, у нас давненько не появлялось новых. Дмитрий, подготовь операционную – кажется, Канда прилично его зацепил. Джонни и Тапп, вам двоим придется закончить уборку в лаборатории, пока там что-нибудь не взорвалось. Я пойду предупрежу Хевласку.

– А потом мы сможем с ним познакомиться? – с надеждой спросил Джонни.

– А потом мы сможем вернуться к работе, – огрызнулся Ривер.

Кабинет огласился стонами со всех сторон.

– Так, хватит, – велел Ривер, поднимаясь. – Пора ставить все это дело на колеса.


End file.
